Unforeseen Problems
by Red-the-Edge
Summary: Whenever you plan something, there is a list of problems that you can not foresee.  For the Bounts, that problem was Xavier.  OCxKukaku and slight IchigoxOrihime
1. Chapter 1

**New Life**

There in the Soul Society was a house, far off from where the Soul Reapers lived. It was small with a large chimney behind it and had two arms holding a banner above the house. It was also surrounded by some water with a bridge that lead to the house. On a near by hill, laying in the grass, was a man. A man wearing blue jean shorts and a Hawaiian shirt stares into the clear blue sky. The sun was getting ready to set and what stood out the most of this man was his bright light blue hair.

"Ah," he sighed, "what a great day."

"You think so Xavier?" asked a voice. Xavier sat up and turned around to find Ganju wearing his usual attire.

"Hey man," Xavier replied with a smile, "how's it going?"

"Nothing much," Ganju replied, "it's been pretty boring the past few days."

"That's fine," Xavier said with a smile, "I'm fine with that. After all, gives me more time to train and spend some quality time with Kukaku."

"Whoa whoa whoa," Ganju said nervously, "I don't need to know anything about that stuff."

"Why not?" Xavier asked curiously, "after all, one day I could be your brother in law."

"No way!" shouted Ganju, "there is no way that my sister would stay with a blue haired freak like you." Soon after he said that, Ganju froze up and saw as Xavier slowly got to his feet. Around him, an angry aura started to form.

"What did you say?" Xavier asked in a dark tone.

"H-H-Hey man," Ganju said nervously, "it was a joke. I didn't really mean what I said."

"Really?" asked an angry feminine voice. Ganju turned around to find his sister Kukaku with a angry aura around her as well.

"Y-Yeah sis," Ganju said nervously, "really."

"Well then," Kukaku said angrily, "then that means you won't take this beating the wrong way then."

"After all," Xavier said with a dark tone, "it is just a joke." Ganju screamed like a little girl as Xavier and Kukaku descended onto him like Falcons. After a few violent minutes later, Xavier and Kukaku were walking back to the house with his arm around her waist.

"Well," he said with a smile, "that was a great workout." Kukaku looked at him with lust in her eyes.

"I hope you aren't too worn out," she said with a seductive smile, "I have a new workout for you." Xavier smiled.

"Now who am I to disobey such a powerful woman," he said with a seductive smile of his own.

"Smart boy," she stated, "I'll have to give you something extra." Xavier smiled before leaning in and passionately kissed her.

The morning arrived quicker than normal or at least that is what it felt like for Xavier. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a dark room covered by blankets. He looked over to his left and found a sleeping Kukaku with a smile on her face. Xavier quietly leaned over and gently kissed her forehead. He then quietly got out of the bed and put on a white robe. He then left the room and closed the door.

_That is without a doubt the most wonderful thing to wake up next to,_ Xavier thought. He then headed into the kitchen and made some tea. After some time, hours maybe, Kukaku came out wearing a white robe as well.

"Hey there," he greeted her with a smile.

"Hey yourself," she replied. She sat down next to him and he poured her a glass of tea.

"There you go," he said with a smile.

"Thank you," she thanked him. For awhile, neither of them spoke to each other and they drank their tea. The day rolled by like any other, only they spent most of it just lying next to each other. They were two lovers tied together by a thread of fate that couldn't be cut or broken.

"I can get use to this life," he said with a smile as he laid next to her. The two of them moved to Kukaku's bed room where they laid together under the blanket.

"You will," she replied, "after the problem has been taken care of." Xavier stared at the ceiling with great concentration. The problem she was talking about was none other than Aizen who had escaped from the Soul Society a few days ago. That man was definitely planning something big and needed to be stopped.

"I wonder how he is doing?" Xavier asked curiously.

"Who?" Kukaku asked in reply.

"Ken," he replied, "after all, he went back to the World of the Living two days ago. I wonder how things are going for him."

"I think he'll be fine," she stated, "after all, you two did manage to scratch Aizen's clothes while no one else could touch him other than the captains and Yoruichi."

"SISTER!" Ganju's voice shouted. Xavier and Kukaku sighed.

"What is it Ganju?" she asked angrily, "I do not wish to be disturbed right now."

"I know that," Ganju replied, "and I'm sorry for that, but this is important. A letter arrived just now for Xavier." Xavier and Kukaku's eyes intensified.

_Did they find me?_ Xavier thought.

"Who's it from?" Xavier asked out loud.

"I don't know," Ganju replied, "Yoruichi delivered it and then took off quickly."

"So," Kukaku said with a smile, "the Soul Society doesn't know you are here."

"Looks that way," Xavier replied, "alright, give me a minute." He quickly got up from underneath the blanket and walked over to where they had hanged up their white robes. He put his on and walked over to the door and opened it a crack.

"Here," Ganju said as he slipped the letter through the crack. Xavier took it and closed the door. Then, he went over and lit one of the candles that were in the room. Under the light, he began to read the letter. As he read it, a smile grew on his face.

"So," he said with a slight chuckle, "that is what he is up to."

"What are you talking about?" Kukaku asked curiously. He turned around and faced her with the smile still on his face.

"Looks like Urahara is having some fun with Ichigo," he replied, "and he wants me to join the fun."

**End of Chapter**

Xavier is enjoying his new life with Kukaku.

However it gets interrupted by Urahara and his 'crazy fun' with Ichigo.

What does Urahara have planned?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

Unforeseen Problems

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Bounts**

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked around to find himself in a foggy area.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked in shock.

"Ichigo!" shouted Ishida. He looked behind him to see Ishida, Orihime, and Renji running up towards him.

"Guys," Ichigo said in relief, "are you okay?"

"I've been better," Ishida replied.

"I'm not injured," Orihime replied.

"Neither am I," Renji stated. Then, they heard giggling. The giggling of a little girl that had put them through all this trouble. With her were the man dressed in a odd color tux, and the ninja guy was with them too. Lirin was the girl's name, the gentleman was called Kurodo, and the ninja was Noba.

"Alright then," she said with a giggle, "now it's time for the final round to begin." Behind her, was Chad tied to a pole.

"Chad!" Ichigo shouted, "you let him go!"

"Sorry," Lirin apologized, "but I can't do that. You have to win the game first. Plus, if you win, you'll be able to find him."

"What do you mean?" Ishida shouted. Lirin then took out Urahara's hat and put it on her head.

_Impossible,_ Ichigo thought in shock.

"Now then," Lirin continued, "can you save your friend in time?" Suddenly, a large glass container dropped above Chad and trapped him. Then, sand started pouring from the top.

"Shit," Renji said as he readied his sword.

"Now then," Lirin said happily, "get ready to meet your opponent!"

"Wait!" Ichigo shouted, "aren't we going to fight you three?"

"Nope," Lirin replied, "get ready because here he comes!" Ichigo and his friends stared ahead waiting for something to happen. Soon, they heard it. Footsteps coming towards them. Soon, a shadow figure appeared in the fog and they could tell that it wasn't human. It did have the build of a human from what they could tell from a distance. However, it had a tail.

"A freak with a tail," Renji said with a smirk, "this should be easy." He jumped into the air.

"Renji wait!" Ichigo shouted.

"Now roar!" Renji shouted as he sword transformed, "Zabimaru!" His sword stretched towards the shadow creature. It moved to the side and grabbed the sword between the blades and pulled. Renji flew towards the creature and was struck hard by the creature's tail. He flew fast and hard to a rock structure behind the group.

"Damn," Ichigo cursed. He stared at his opponent with a glare. The shadow creature stopped moving forward. He raised his hands and taunted Ichigo with the classic taunt of moving two fingers towards himself.

_Be careful what you ask for you monster,_ Ichigo thought.

"Fine," he said angrily before rushing at him, "YOU GOT IT!"

"Ichigo!" Ishida shouted, "wait!" When he was close enough, Ichigo swung horizontally at the creature. However, the creature easily dodged by ducking and tripped him with it's tail. Then, using the tail again, the creature sent Ichigo flying into the air. Then, it jumped into the air after him and slammed him in the same spot where Renji was.

"Ugh!" Renji grunted loudly.

"Thanks for breaking my fall," Ichigo said as he stood up.

"You're welcome," Renji replied sarcastically. Ichigo helped Renji stand up and they stared at the creature in the distance. He wasn't moving at all though.

"So," Ichigo said as he continue to watch the creature, "what do you think we should do?"

"If attacking alone isn't working," Renji said as he took a stance, "then we attack him together."

"Right," Ichigo agreed. He took a stance as well. For a bit, no body moved. However, the hour glass where Chad is was being filled. They charged at him together and then had him in a pincer trap.

"Let's get him Ichigo!" Renji shouted.

"Right!" Ichigo shouted back. Then, the two of them flash stepped towards the creature and the both swung their swords at him. However, at the last second, the creature ducked and they cut each other by accident. The creature then spun around to hit both of them with it's tail. Away from them again, the creature looked like it was staring at them.

"What are we suppose to do?" Renji asked.

"I don't know," Ichigo replied, "he can read our movements pretty well. And we don't have time for this because Chad is in trouble." Renji and Ichigo stared at the creature.

"Try your Bankai Ichigo," Renji suggested, "it's our best bet." Ichigo agreed and jumped away from Renji and the others.

"Alright you creature," he said seriously, "let's see how you handle this." Ichigo started glowing as he pointed his sword at the creature. "BAN!" Suddenly, he felt drained and his power faded away.

"Not again," Renji sighed. He looked over at Chad to see that the glass surrounding him had shattered. Also, the creature was gone.

"What the hell?" Ichigo asked in shock. He then put his sword away and ran up to help Chad. Renji, Ishida, Orihime, and Kon followed him.

"Chad!" Orihime shouted.

"You alright?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," Chad replied.

"I'll get those ropes off of you," Ichigo said as he reached for Chad.

"No need," Chad said as the ropes fell off, "they came loose some how."

"How can that be?" Renji asked in shock. Ichigo looked around and found Urahara's hat on the ground.

"So that's it," he said with a sigh.

"What are you talking about?" Ishida asked. Ichigo walked over and picked up the hat.

"Alright Urahara," he called out, "I know you are here somewhere. This is all your doing isn't it?" The fog lifted and there stood Lirin, Noba, and Kurodo. Soon after that, they heard clapping and Urahara came out.

"Well done Ichigo," he said with a smile, "but tell me, what gave it away?"

"Your hat," Ichigo replied, "when I saw your hat was on the ground I just knew."

"I told Lirin that hat was too much," Urahara said with a playful tone.

"Hehehehe," Lirin giggled, "he's smarter than I gave him credit for."

"Say what now?" Ichigo asked angrily.

"Calm down Ichigo," Xavier's voice came from behind them. Everyone turned around to find Xavier waving happily at them in his usual attire.

"Xavier," Orihime said in shock.

"Good to see you again as well," Xavier said with a smile.

"Where the hell have you've been?" Renji asked curiously, "we've looked all over the Soul Society for you."

"That's not important," Xavier said as he walked over to join Urahara, "right now, we have to talk."

"About what?" Ichigo asked.

"If you give me my hat back," Urahara explained, "I'll tell you."

"Here," Ichigo said as he gave Urahara his hat back.

"Now then," Urahara said as he put on his hat, "I've found that a number of games help to build up stamina, strength, and critical thinking skills. They even strengthen the bonds between friends. More importantly, this was an chance for you all to take a good long look at yourselves."

"Do you think that was necessary?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," Urahara replied, "like for example, you can't use your Bankai." Everyone that was with Ichigo was shocked.

"Is that true?" Ishida asked.

"Ichigo," Chad said silently. However, Ichigo simply looked towards the ground.

"You can't simply think that whenever things get tough," Urahara continued, "all you have to do is use your Bankai. Try to keep that in mind." Ichigo nodded his head and then Urahara knelt down.

"What?" Ichigo said in shock.

"However," Urahara stated, "there will be a time in the future where we will need your Bankai. I'm asking you to do this as a favor to me, would you please learn your Bankai again?" Everyone was silent.

"Alright," Ichigo said seriously, "I will lea-"

"Excellent," Urahara interrupted him, "now then, let's move on to your judgment and critical thinking skills."

"eh?" Ichigo stated. Xavier giggled a little.

"Ichigo," Urahara said with a disappointing tone, "you really need to use your head more. You let your enemies take advantage of you way to much. In fact, the one in your group best at that critical thinking is Ishida, the one that doesn't have any powers left." Everyone looked at Ishida in shock.

"Is that true?" Chad asked curiously. Ishida closed his eyes and sighed.

"It's true," he replied, "I lost my Quincy powers while fighting in the Soul Society."

"Oh Ishida," Orihime complained.

"So you mean to tell us all those times you didn't use your powers was because you couldn't?" Renji asked angrily.

"You fool," Ichigo said seriously.

"What was that?" Ishida asked angrily.

"You should have told us about it," Ichigo said seriously, "we could have been a stronger team had we known. You need to learn to trust your friends and tell them important stuff like this when it comes up."

"Ichigo," Ishida said in shock. Urahara clapped his hands a few times to get everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone," he called out to them, "that's enough for today. Why don't we go up and have something to eat. I'm sure that Tessai has cooked us a tasty meal."

"SWEET!" Xavier shouted, "I can't wait!"

"By the way," Renji stated, "what was that creature we were fighting?"

"That would be me," Xavier said as he raised his hand.

"WHAT?" everyone but Urahara, Noba, Lirin, and Kurodo shouted.

"That was you?" Ichigo asked in shock.

"Yup," Xavier said with a smile, "Urahara used the thick fog so that he could cover me well. Also, I knew I had to move fast so that you guys didn't know it was me. So, I took the form of a raptor-human hybrid. That's why I was fast and had that tail."

"You really had us going there," Renji said while rubbing the back of his head, "I can't believe that we couldn't even touch you."

"The fog helped," Xavier explained.

"How so?" Ichigo asked as he put his sword away. Renji did the same with his weapon.

"When you guys do that really fast move," Xavier began.

"It's called flash step," Renji explained.

"Yeah," Xavier continued, "that move. Well, it isn't teleportation. You guys are just moving really fast it seems like it. The thick fog helped me read your movements."

"Wow," Ichigo said with a smile, "I never figured that out."

"Like Urahara said," Xavier replied, "you need to use your head more." Suddenly, something shot down from the entrance and landed in front of everyone. It was Yoruichi in her human form.

"Oh look," Urahara said with a smile, "it's Yoruichi." However, everyone saw the serious look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Orihime asked curiously. Yoruichi looked over at Urahara.

"Bounts," she said seriously, "we have Bounts." Everyone was silent.

"NOOOO!" Xavier shouted, "NOT THE BOUNTS! OH WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE BOUNTS! I'M ONLY THIRTY FIVE YEARS OLD! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" He continues to throw his fit like a little child.

"Um," Chad said hesitantly, "Xavier, you said you were twenty five." Xavier stopped his fit and looked at him with a confused look.

"What you talking about Chad?" he asked.

"When we met that one captain," Chad explained, "and you two shared a drink. You said you were twenty five. Not thirty five."

"No I didn't," Xavier protested, "I know that I am thirty five. You must have heard me wrong." Everyone sighed and decided to drop the subject.

"By the way Xavier," Yoruichi stated, "do you even know what Bounts are?"

"Not a clue," Xavier said with a smile.

**End of Chapter**

With Xavier in the human world now and helping Ichigo, will these Bounts be any trouble?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

Unforeseen Problems

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Explanation and Meeting**

Urahara, Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Uryuu, Yoruichi, Renji, and Xavier gathered above the training ground to hold a meeting. Noba, Kurodo, and Lirin were sitting next to Urahara.

"A Bount," Urahara said seriously.

"We don't need another outburst from you Xavier," Ishida said seriously.

"Why?" Xavier asked like a child, "they are fun."

"Moving back on the subject," Ichigo said seriously, "what are Bounts?" Urahara reached into his pocket and took out a vial with a small shiny green energy ball inside that was surrounded by purple liquid.

"This spirit energy most likely came from a Bount," Urahara explained.

"That's great," Ichigo said with an annoyed tone, "but that doesn't answer my question." Urahara looked at Yoruichi and she nodded her head.

"It was quite awhile ago," he began, "it was back when I was the head of research and development, I found similar spirit energy to this one in the vial. I then traced it to a tribe called the Bounts."

"Tribe?" Ishida asked curiously.

"I use the term tribe because, like the Quincy, the Bounts are very few in number," Urahara continued, "and also like the Quincy's, Bounts are humans just with special powers."

"Yeah," Xavier stated, "a Quincy can completely destroy Hollows."

"Correct," Urahara stated, "a Bount on the other hand has the power to absorb human souls. They do this for nourishment. However, another difference between them is that the Quincy's are born human and die human. Bounts are born human, but because they use human souls for nourishment, they live forever."

"What else?" Orihime asked curiously.

"Unfortunately," Urahara said with a sigh, "that is as much as I could find out. I've never been lucky or unlucky enough of meeting one myself."

"So," Ichigo said with a annoyed tone, "these Bounts never die?"

"That's right," Urahara said with a nod of his head, "the human souls that they absorb give them eternal life. Over the years they have been called by another name, vampires."

"Wait!" Xavier shouted, "they don't sparkle in the sunlight do they?" Everyone looked at him with a weird look.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"It's from a book called Twilight," Xavier explained.

"Oh yeah," Urahara said while rubbing his chin, "that reminds me, I need to get New Moon when I can."

"WHAT?" Xavier shouted in shock, "DON'T TELL ME YOU ACTUALLY LIKE READING THAT?"

"Actually," Orihime said with a smile, "I like it too."

"Not you too Orihime," Xavier said in shock.

"But no," Urahara said seriously, "they don't sparkle in the sunlight." Xavier sighed happily.

"That's a relief."

"Although," Orihime said with a smile, "wouldn't it be cool if they did?"

"NO!" Xavier shouted, "IT WOULDN'T!"

"Can we please get back on topic," Ichigo sighed in frustration.

"Ordinary," Yoruichi stated, "the Bounts restrict themselves to absorbing the souls of deceased humans. However, that wasn't what I saw. The Bount woman I saw was trying to suck the soul out of a living human." Everyone looked serious.

"What happens to a human who has had their soul sucked out?" Ichigo asked.

"It is the same thing when a person dies," Urahara replied seriously, "the only thing left behind is death." Orihime gasped a little. So did Ichigo.

"I see," Xavier said seriously, "then we have a serious situation on our hands."

"Indeed we do," Urahara said seriously, "which is why I'm sending Lirin here with Ichigo." Lirin looked extremely displeased.

"What?" she asked in shock, "why me?"

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Don't forget that you four have some high abilities," Urahara explained, "and because of that, I'm sure they will look at you all as tasty prey."

"Okay," Xavier stated, "but what does that have to do with Lirin going with Ichigo? And aren't you forgetting. . .never mind. Ishida doesn't have any powers any more. That's why you only said four."

"Correct," Urahara stated.

"Do you have to keep rubbing it in?" Ishida asked with a sigh.

"But to answer your question Xavier," Urahara continued, "all of these Mod Souls have reishi sensors."

"Sensors?" Orihime asked.

"Sensors specifically designed to detect Bounts," Urahara explained, "which is why I'm sending them with you four."

"Yeah," Xavier stated, "but there are only three of them."

"That is why you Xavier will be spending the night with Chad here," Urahara replied.

"Why can't I just stay here?" Xavier asked.

"I'm surprised that you didn't ask why you couldn't go back to the Soul Society," Urahara said with a smile.

"Two reasons," Xavier stated, "one, I know too much to look the other way. Two, Kukaku will kick my ass hardcore if I come back without helping you guys out." Yoruichi laughed.

"That sounds like her."

"Another thing," Xavier continued, "why isn't Ken here?"

"Oh right," Ichigo replied, "you were in the Soul Society so you wouldn't know. He went back to America. He and his mother needed to take care of something. That is what they told us."

"Darn," Xavier sighed, "I still owe him some smacks."

"For what?" Chad asked.

"For mentioning my hair," Xavier replied. Everyone looked worried for a moment.

"Moving on," Urahara stated, "Kurodo will go with Orihime." The gentleman blushed.

"Well if I must," he said shyly.

"Stop staring you pervert," Lirin said harshly.

"I'm sorry," Kurodo apologized.

"And Noba will go with Chad," Urahara explained. Noba simply nodded his head and zipped up his mask. Lirin sighed and stood up.

"Alright then," she said sadly, "let's get going."

WwwwwwW

Xavier and Chad were walking down a business street on the way to Chad's house. Urahara had instructed them to find a stuffed animal for them to put Noba in to blend in.

_Easier said than done,_ Xavier thought.

"So," Xavier stated, "what kind of stuffed animal should we get him?"

"Not sure," Chad replied. Xavier took out Noba's green pill.

"Knowing Noba," Xavier stated, "he most likely doesn't really care." They found a crane machine game. There was a turtle like stuffed animal ready to fall.

_Perfect,_ Xavier thought.

"Think you can get that one," he pointed to the stuffed animal. Chad nodded his head and put in a coin. He won and he took it out of the winning box.

"Got it," Chad stated. They headed to Chad's house. Chad then put the pill into the stuffed animal's mouth. Soon it came to life.

"Welcome back," Xavier greeted.

"Thanks," Noba replied.

"By the way," Xavier said as he looked at Chad, "thanks for letting me stay here."

"No problem," Chad replied, "but I wonder why Urahara wanted you to stay here."

"Not sure," Xavier said while rubbing his chin, "why do you think that is the case Noba?"

"I don't know," Noba replied.

"I figured," Xavier replied, "although, I really prefer being back at the Soul Society."

"By the way," Chad stated, "why were you hiding in the Soul Society when we left?"

"Because I like it there," Xavier replied.

"What about your family here?" Chad asked curiously.

"HEY!" a annoying voice shouted, "WHAT'S WITH THE GLOOMFEST!" They all looked towards the source of the voice to find Kon.

"Kon?" Xavier asked in confusion.

"That's me!" Kon said proudly.

"What are you doing here?" Chad asked curiously. Kon started to cry.

"You've got to listen to this sad tale," he said through his fake tears, "Lirin kicked me out!"

"And that took how long?" Xavier asked curiously, "two seconds?"

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Kon shouted. Noba left the room.

"I think it is," Xavier stated.

"Would you think it would be if it happened to you?" Kon asked angrily.

"Yeah," Xavier replied, "why do you ask?" Kon looked shocked.

"I don't believe you," he said firmly, "but I got seniority over her."

"How do you figure?" Xavier asked curiously. Chad continued to watch with a neutral face. Noba walked in with a glass of water and gave it to Kon. He quickly drank it and wiped his lips.

_He's a stuff animal,_ Xavier thought, _how is he drinking it?_

"I mean I've been around longer than her," Kon explained, "plus also I'm the cute one that everyone loves."

"Yeah," Xavier said sarcastically.

"DON'T GET SARCASTIC WITH ME!" Kon shouted.

"You need to keep it down," Chad stated, "you'll bother the neighbors."

"You know," Kon said while standing up, "that reminds me. Orihime may need us. That Kurodo may be torturing her."

"Him?" Xavier said with a giggle, "yeah right. He's a gentleman. He wouldn't."

"But we have to make sure," Kon said as he rushed to the door. Xavier sighed.

"Come on guys," he said as he stood up, "we better follow him to make sure he doesn't get into trouble."

"You're right," Chad agreed. Noba quickly jumped on his shoulder. Chad stood up and followed Xavier to the door. Kon was ahead of them a little bit while Xavier and Chad walked near each other.

"How far does Orihime live from your place?" Xavier asked curiously.

"Not far," Chad replied, "just a few blocks."

"That's good," Xavier stated, "by the way, I noticed the guitar in your room. How good are you?"

"Fair."

"I'm pretty sure you are better than you say you are. Is he Noba?"

"I'm not sure," Noba replied, "I've never heard him play."

"Man," Xavier said with a relaxed tone, "I want to know. Can you play a little bit when we get back?"

"Sure," Chad replied, "it depends how late it is when we get back."

"That makes sense," Xavier stated.

"There it is," Kon said with a stealthy voice. Xavier, Chad, and Noba looked at their destination.

"She seems fine to me," Xavier said with relaxed tone.

"But we have to go inside and investigate," Kon protested.

"However," Xavier said with a sigh, "she could be changing or taking a shower."

"We still have to go in," Kon continued to protest.

"We can't," Chad stated, "peeping is a crime."

"Yeah," Xavier stated, "don't make me arrest you Kon." Suddenly, they hear Orihime's voice. However, Xavier and Chad could tell that it was a laugh.

"Oh no!" Kon shouted, "I'M COMING ORIHIME!"

"Come on Chad," Xavier said with a annoyed tone, "let's get him before he gets into trouble." They rushed after him and saw the door was open. Xavier busted in while Chad waited outside.

"Is it safe?" Chad asked curiously.

"It's fine Chad," Xavier called back. Chad walked inside to see Orihime holding up a weird pink bunny backpack that had a zipper on it's head, and two metal triangles on the top for a strap to be placed.

"So tell me Mr. Kurodo," Orihime said to the backpack, "do you like it?"

"That's the gentleman?" Xavier asked while staring at the backpack.

"Why yes it is," Kurodo's voice came from the backpack, "but to answer Orihime's question, the beauty is in the eye of the beholder. And since you are the beholder in this situation, it is only natural that you would think it this outfit is nice. However, since I'm the one who has to be in the body, I don't really find it fitting for me."

"But I thought you would like it," Orihime said with a sad tone.

"See what you did now Kurodo," Xavier said with a sigh, "you made her sad."

"I didn't mean to," Kurodo said in shock. Suddenly, his face went serious and Noba gasped.

"Kurodo," Noba said seriously, "do you feel that?"

"What's wrong?" Orihime asked curiously.

"Yeah," Xavier stated.

"A Bount," Kurodo said seriously. Chad, Orihime, Xavier, and Kon gasped a little.

"Then let's go," Xavier said seriously. Orihime quickly put a strap on Kurodo and put the strap over her shoulder. Noba remained on Chad's shoulder and Xavier picked up Kon. They walked outside and started to walk.

"Keep going this way for a little bit," Kurodo whispered. The three of them started to walk casually down the street. Xavier looked around as best as he could, looking for anything suspicious. After two minutes, there was nothing.

"Are you sure this is the way?" Xavier asked quietly.

"Yes," Noba replied.

"It's just a little further," Kurodo said in a whisper, "just a little further up ahead." Chad, Orihime, and Xavier increased their walking pace. Soon, they arrived at a abandoned warehouse. They entered the nearest one to see a middle aged man dressed in a brown suit sitting on the floor, and he wasn't moving. Xavier rushed over to the body, but as soon as he got there, it turned to dust. Kon gasped in horror as well as Orihime. Chad looked disgusted.

"Dear god," Xavier said in shock, "so this happens to someone when their soul is sucked out. Nothing left but dust." Suddenly, they saw a shadow of a person cast over them. They looked towards the moon to find a man with short brown hair, brown hair under is lower lip going straight down, and dressed like a gentleman differently than Kurodo's human self. A white shirt, a tarnished purple colored vest, a gray tie, black pants, and shoes. Also, a golden chain came out of a pocket in the vest, and went inside the vest on the other side.

_Is that a Bount?_ Chad thought.

_Who is that?_ Orihime thought.

_I don't like this guy,_ Xavier thought while giving the man a stern look.

"Good evening to you all," the unknown man said with a mild tone.

"Are you the one responsible for this?" Orihime asked nervously.

"Yes," the man said happily, "I really must apologize. I just didn't have time to tidy up after my meal."

"You fool!" Kurodo shouted, "you think this is a joke!"

"No," the man replied, "I'm grateful to food before, during, and after."

"I'm pretty sure they would be more grateful if you leave them the hell alone," Xavier said angrily.

"Oh," the man replied, "such anger from an annoying pig." Xavier's eyes narrowed with great anger rising behind them.

_Something tells me that he shouldn't have said that,_ Chad thought.

"I must say that you all look delicious," he said with a regrettable tone, "but I'm so full that I couldn't eat another bite. Maybe next time." He jumped off the balcony he was on and vanished from the group's sights.

"Should we go after him?" Orihime asked curiously. Suddenly, Xavier's spiritual pressure rose. They all looked at him in shock.

"What's wrong with you?" Kurodo asked nervously.

"Call me a pig will he?" Xavier asked with an angry tone, "we'll see how far he gets." He pulled on a chain that went inside one of his outer pockets and a medium sized book came flying out. He grabbed it with his free hand and opened to a random page.

"Are you okay?" Orihime asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah," Chad stated. Suddenly, Xavier turned into a swallow and was hovering in the spot where he transformed.

"AAAAHHHH!" Kurodo shouted in shock, "what the hell is he?"

"What an interesting ability," Noba stated.

"Big deal," Kon stated, "after all, he's just a light blue sparrow." Orihime and Chad froze up as they watched the little bird start pecking at Kon.

"My word," Kurodo said in shock, "what is he doing?"

"It's never a good idea to mention Xavier's hair at all," Orihime replied. Soon, a Kon full of holes laid on the floor with dizzy eyes.

"Now," Xavier said angrily, "for that Bount bastard." He soared out the same window where the Bount was.

"Man," Chad said with a worried tone, "I sort of feel sorry for that Bount."

WwwwwwW

Xavier flew high into the sky to find the Bount that made fun of him.

_I'll get you,_ he thought in a rage, _you damn Bount. Call me an annoying pig will you? I don't think so. I'll roast your hide like bacon you bastard._ He saw something rise up from the ground a little ways ahead of him. Smoke.

"Where there is smoke," he said to himself, "there's fire. Man that line is really cliché." He soared over head to see Ichigo, Rukia, a bird doll on Ichigo's shoulder, a woman that he didn't recognize, the Bount man who made fun of him.

_Found you,_ he thought evilly. He changed back into human and started free falling towards the Bount from high in the air, and was approaching him at a diagonal angle head first. After a few seconds, the Bount looked up to see Xavier flying towards him at a fast pace.

"What the hell?" the Bount shouted in shock.

"Found you!" Xavier shouted. He then did a flip and thrust his feet towards the Bount's chest. It made a solid impact and the Bount went flying into a wall. He coughed up some blood as well. Xavier did some flips and landed solidly on his feet.

"Was that really necessary?" Ichigo said in shock.

"Of course it was!" Xavier shouted, "do you have any idea what that bastard did? Hey Rukia! It's good to see you again!"

"It is good to see you again Xavier," Rukia said with a smile. Xavier then looked over at the bird doll.

"I take it that is you Lirin," Xavier guessed.

"You would be right," Lirin said with a sad tone, "I can't believe that I got stuck in this body."

"I could be worse," Xavier stated, "trust me. I've seen some really ugly dolls. You could have ended up in one of those."

"DON'T EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT!" Lirin shouted. Suddenly, something rushed by Xavier and grazed him on the cheek. It would have been worse, but luckily for him he dodged it. He looked over to where the unknown object made contact with the wall, and it was a broken pipe.

_What the hell?_ he thought. He touched his wound on his cheek. _No way that pipe made that._ He looked towards the direction it came to see the Bount standing up with a gold snake with black stripes on it around his neck.

"Interesting little pet you have there," Xavier said with a calm tone.

"Shut up!" the Bount shouted loudly. Xavier looked over to the unknown woman to see that she was bounded by snakes.

_Strange,_ Xavier thought, _there weren't any snakes around here._

"I would pay you back for what you did," the Bount said angrily, "however, I must return to our leader." Soon the Bount took the unknown woman and disappeared.

"Damn him," Xavier said angrily.

"Xavier are you okay?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"No," Xavier replied.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked. He then remembered, Xavier went to stay with Chad. "Is Chad alright?"

"Yeah I am," Chad's voice called out from a distance. Xavier, Ichigo, and Rukia turned to see Orihime, Chad, and the Mod Souls following them. Although, Kon was on Chad's shoulder.

"What happened to Kon?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Don't ask Ichigo," Kon replied, "it's too painful."

"He mentioned my hair," Xavier said bluntly.

"That would make sense," Ichigo said with a smile, "that looks like some damage that Xavier would do."

"IT'S NOT FUNNY ICHIGO!" Kon shouted.

"That's weird," Xavier stated, "because I thought it was hilarious." Everyone but Kon laughed. Xavier stopped and turned towards the direction where the Bount disappeared.

_You're on my list fancy man,_ he thought angrily.

"By the way," Ichigo said while looking at Xavier, "what did he do?"

"We saw what happens when the Bounts suck out souls from the living," Xavier replied. Everyone looked serious.

"That bad?" Rukia asked seriously.

"Yeah," Xavier replied.

"And he called Xavier an annoying pig," Orihime added, "but we know that isn't true."

"Yeah," Xavier replied, "but I don't like it. Oh, and there is one thing I want to run by everyone."

"What's that?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Dips on the male Bount," Xavier replied seriously.

"Dips?" everyone said with confusion in their voices.

"Yeah," Xavier stated, "I got dips on killing him."

**End of Chapter**

Xavier now knows what Bounts are and the group have seen what they are capable of.

Will they stop them?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

Unforeseen Problems

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

**Cause for Training**

The next day arrived and Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Orihime, and Ishida went to school. What they didn't know was that Xavier was high in the sky, flying as a falcon.

_Although,_ he thought, _Rukia most likely knows that I'm here._ He landed in a tree on the school yard. It was still morning and it wasn't time for lunch yet.

"I wonder when we will get to see that Bount bastard again?" Xavier thought quietly.

"Who knows," Yoruichi's cat voice said calmly. Xavier looked over at her in her cat form.

"When did you get here?"

"Just now."

"How did you. . .never mind."

"Find you?"

"Yeah. But I already know the answer so don't bother to answer." They both stared at the school.

"How long do you plan to stay here?" she asked breaking the silence.

"I want to keep a watchful eye on them," he replied seriously, "you never know when the Bounts will strike again."

"I know. That is why I want you to come back to Urahara's shop as soon as possible."

"Why Yoruichi?"

"I have some training for you to do."

"Training?"

"Yes. Training to learn flash step." Xavier looked at her in shock.

"I can learn flash step?"

"Of course you can. So can Ken. Long ago, both Fire Knights and Soul Shifters learned flash step to fight each other better."

"Okay," Xavier said seriously, "why were the Fire Knights and Soul Shifters fighting so long ago? I would like to know this Yoruichi."

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you. Most likely Head Captain Yamamoto would be able to tell you though."

"Great," he said with a sigh, "I have to talk to the guy that will send me back to the world of the living."

"Well," she stated, "you can just go back into hiding at Kukaku's place."

"Yeah. Wait! You knew that I was there?"

"Yup."

"Then I didn't do a great job of hiding."

"Actually, you did. She just told me is all." Xavier looked concerned.

"What exactly did she tell you?"

"Nothing too in detail."

"That's good. But to go back on the subject of flash step, who would be teaching me?"

"Me." Xavier looked at her and then hugged her with his wings.

"."

"Alright already," she complained, "let me go." Xavier did as he was asked.

"Sorry about that. I got a little excited."

"I can tell. So, when do you want to start?"

"Later today."

"Why not now?"

"Because," he started but was interrupted by a school's bell. Soon students came out to enjoy the sun shine. Rukia and Orihime sat with some of their friends while Ichigo was resting underneath a tree. Ishida was reading a book under the tree where Yoruichi was with Xavier. Chad stood by two of his friends, Keigo and Mizuiro.

"You were saying," Yoruichi whispered.

"The Bounts could strike today," Xavier whispered, "I just want to be prepared."

"They can handle it."

"I know but extra help doesn't hurt."

"You worry about them too much." Xavier grinned.

"I guess I like having friends again." Yoruichi looked concerned.

"What do you mean?" Suddenly, Xavier looked over towards Ichigo to see him running off with Chad, Rukia, and Orihime.

"A tale for another time," he said as he spread his wings and took to the sky. He followed them to the loading docks of a store. There he soon saw a familiar face.

_It's that Bount from last night,_ he thought. A wide grin grew on his face; however, this faded when he saw two uniforms on the ground with dust around them. The Bount had in his hands, a young woman in fancy clothes.

"You bastard!" Ichigo shouted.

"And I was just about to get some dessert," the Bount said with delight in his voice.

_Disgusting freak,_ Xavier thought, _on a more positive note, at least he's not sparkling in the sun light._

"They aren't just lives to be thrown away!" Ichigo shouted angrily.

"Oh I know," the Bount said seriously, "but after what your friend did to me last night, I needed to heal. While natural healing would have been fine, this way of healing doesn't take up much time."

"How could you?" Orihime asked in a terrified voice.

"It is very simple my dear," the Bount said with a sly smile, "I can give you a demonstration if you like." Orihime looked terrified. Chad quickly stepped in front of her.

"You leave her alone," Ichigo said as he grabbed the hilt of his Zanpakuto, "not just Orihime. But that woman too."

"I can't," the Bount said with a evil smile, "I haven't had my fill."

"THEN FILL THIS!" Xavier's voice shouted. The Bount looks up to see Xavier falling towards him.

"SHIT!" the Bount screamed as he jumped out of the way. Xavier hit the surface and large dust cloud formed where he landed.

"Xavier!" Chad shouted.

"Oh my goodness," Kurodo said in shock, "why on Earth would he do such a thing?"

"Indeed," the Bount said seriously, "did he think the same thing would work twice?"

"No," Xavier's voice said calmly, "I didn't." The Bount looked shocked as the dust cloud cleared. There was Xavier, standing in a crater that he had made, looking completely fine.

"You should be flat as a pancake!" the Bount shouted.

"Yeah," Xavier said with a smile, "a normal human would be. Obviously, I'm not a normal human."

"But you are no Soul Reaper either," the Bount stated.

"True. Ichigo over there has the role filled up nicely."

"Thanks," Ichigo said with a smile.

"Then what are you?" the Bount asked curiously. Xavier smiled.

"What am I?" he asked, "why I'm the one who is going to kill you." The Bount started to laugh.

"Kill me?" he asked, "you think you can kill Ryo Utagawa of the Bounts?"

"No," Xavier stated, "I don't want to kill Ryo Utagawa of the Bounts. Wait, are you him?" Everyone looked shocked that he said that.

"Is this really how he acts?" Lirin asked in shock.

"Trust me," Ichigo stated, "you get use to it."

"Well Ichigo," Chad said seriously, "I still haven't gotten use to it."

"I have," Orihime said with a smile.

"Well I for one don't see how you can Orihime," Kurodo said seriously, "I mean after all, his behavior is completely irrational and childish. Maybe if he stopped dyeing his hair that strange color-" Suddenly, Xavier rushed over to Kurodo and started stomping him into the ground.

"I warned you yesterday," Orihime stated, "that you can't mention his hair at all."

"Or else this happens," Ichigo said while looking at Xavier's violent display.

"Yeah," Rukia stated, "I would hate for that to happen to me." After a few more seconds of stomping, he stopped and walked towards the Bount named Ryo.

"Sorry about that," he apologized, "but lets get back on subject. You know, me killing you and all."

"You really think that you can kill me?" Ryo asked in shock.

"Let me think," Xavier said while rubbing his chin, "yeah I do." It was then that Xavier noticed the gold snake around his neck.

"Your confidence is impressive," Ryo said with a dark tone.

"But it won't help you win," the snake said with a hiss.

"Now that is neat," Xavier stated, "your pet can talk."

"Frieda isn't a pet," Ryo stated, "in fact she is my doll."

"Your face is a doll," Xavier said with a chuckle.

"I will not be mocked by the likes of you!" Ryo shouted, "Frieda!"

"Of course," the snake hissed and turned into a whip. Ryo started to lash the area around him, making dashes in the ground.

_He's not that accurate with that thing,_ Xavier thought, _I'm right in front of him. Wait!_ He quickly rushed at the Bount and tried to punch him. However, Frieda turned herself into a shield and blocked the blow.

"I know what those attacks were for," he said seriously.

"Do you now?" Ryo asked. Suddenly, gray snakes came up from the marks that the whip made. Xavier quickly jumped back towards the group.

"I knew it," he said with a smile, "when that snake doll thing of yours makes those marks, she can summon snakes from them."

"You haven't figured it out all of it," Ryo said full of confidence.

"But you see," Xavier said with a smile, "I did."

"What are you talking about?" Orihime asked nervously.

"Yeah," Ishida's voice said from behind them. The group turned around to see Ishida.

"Why are you here?" Chad asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo stated, "you need to get out of here."

"Ichigo is right," Rukia agreed, "you need to leave."

"I can't do that," Ishida replied, "but what were you talking about Xavier?"

"Last night," Xavier explained, "something grazed my cheek. It looked like it came from that broken pipe but I know it wasn't. It came from one of your snakes. And you weren't touching it. So, my guess is that you can turn certain items into snakes with just a thought. Like rope, pipes, rail guards, stuff like that."

"Well well well," Ryo said with a smile, "I'm impressed that you learned that in a short time."

"What can I say," Xavier stated, "I'm very observant." The snakes charged towards the group. Ichigo quickly took out his Zanpakuto and started to slash at them. Chad morphed his arm and commenced to pummel the snakes. Orihime used a combination of her shield and then her one and only attack to kill some snakes. Rukia blast some with some of her kido skills. Xavier stayed back to guard Ishida.

_I want in on the fighting,_ he thought sadly, _Ishida, you owe me one big time._

"I don't need you to guard me," Ishida said rudely.

"This coming from the one who doesn't have any powers," Xavier said without thinking. He quickly covered his mouth.

"Oh," Ryo said with a spark of joy in his voice, "he doesn't have any powers." He looked at Ishida with hunger in his eyes.

"Xavier!" Ichigo shouted angrily.

"Sorry," Xavier apologized, "it slipped." Ryo continued to look at Ishida. Soon, a wicked smile grew on his face.

"I see," he stated, "that's what you are. To think, I would find a Quincy here." Everyone gasped a little.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who is observant," Xavier said with a smile.

"Indeed," Ryo replied. Xavier looked around and saw that Chad and Orihime were gone.

_What are they up to?_ he wondered. He then saw them behind Ryo; however, he could also tell that Ryo knew they were there.

_A sneak attack from behind,_ Ryo thought, _time to even the odds._ He lashed his whip at a rail guard and it turned into a large gray snake. It wrapped around the unconscious woman and stood up.

"You bastard!" Ichigo shouted, "she has nothing to do with this!"

"I'm just trying to even the odds," Ryo replied, "five on one isn't really fair. Neither really is five on two but it will have to do."

"Oh please," Xavier complained, "you need to count your pet snake too."

"Frieda isn't a pet," Ryo said angrily.

"Hold it!" Ishida shouted. Everyone turned towards him.

"What is it?" Ryo asked.

"I'm the one you want," Ishida said seriously, "so take me."

"You would take the woman's place?" Ryo asked curiously.

"Don't do it," Ichigo pleaded, "it's a trap."

"That may be," Ishida replied, "however, I must do what I can to save her."

"How noble of you," Ryo stated, "it must be that Quincy honor of yours. Very well. It's a deal." Ishida walked forward and the snake holding on to the woman let her go, and wrapped itself around Ishida. Ichigo pulled the woman away and put her in a safe place. Then, the snake slammed Ishida into the ground. Everyone gasped in shock, and some blood started to flow onto the ground.

"YOU BASTARD!" Ichigo shouted, "ISN'T SUCKING OUT HIS SOUL GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!"

"Sometimes I like to play with my food," Ryo said as the snake raised Ishida off the ground. Ryo put his finger on Ishida's blood, and pulled it away. He then started to lick it like reptile. Suddenly, spirit pressure shot through the area violently. Everyone turned towards the source which was Xavier.

_What in the world?_ Rukia thought.

"YOU DISGUSTING FUCKING BASTARD!" he shouted. He pulled out his book and opened it to a page that seemed to be random. He then started to morph into a mongoose-human hybrid.

"What the hell?" Ryo said in shock. Faster than Ryo could react, Xavier slashed apart the snake holding Ishida. He fell to the ground, but before he hit the ground, Xavier caught him.

_What the hell is he?_ Ryo thought in confusion. Xavier gently placed Ishida on the floor and turned towards Ryo with a growl.

"HE'S A MONGOOSE!" Frieda shouted.

"What?" Ryo shouted back, "how can that be? He looks nothing like a. . .okay, I do some similarities. How did you do that?"

"I don't need to answer to you," Xavier said with a serious tone. He rushed towards Ryo at high speeds. Frieda quickly turned into a shield to block the attack. Xavier scratched the shield greatly and Frieda shouted in pain.

"Damn it," Ryo cursed. Before Xavier could attack again, fires surrounded them all. They looked on top of the loading truck to see the Bount woman from yesterday with Ishida in her arms.

"It's that Bount woman from yesterday," Ichigo stated, "what are you doing here?"

"Give us back Ishida," Orihime pleaded. She then left with Ishida.

"Damn it," Ichigo cursed, "we need to go after her. Lirin, she's still close by right?"

"Yeah," Lirin replied, "we can still go after her."

"That's good," Ichigo said with a rushed tone, "let's go." Suddenly, the group was surrounded by snakes. They looked towards Ryo who looked extremely upset.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "but I'm afraid I'm out of patience with you all."

"Then move," Xavier said seriously.

"No."

"Fine," Xavier stated, "but I gave you the chance." He rushed towards Ryo and slashed at him with his claws. Some snakes rose up and formed a wall to block the attack. The snakes were slashed to ribbons and fell in to the ground in pieces of concrete. Xavier then slashed at Ryo with his other claw, but the same thing happen again. When the snakes dissolved, Frieda's tail had transform into a sword. Ryo slashed at Xavier and landed a direct hit on his chest. He fell back with a gash on his chest.

"Xavier!" Ichigo shouted. Ryo was ready to make the final blow when Ichigo flash stepped and block the attack. He pushed Ryo back, and jumped in front of Xavier. Chad launched his energy blast at Ryo, but he dodged it with ease. Suddenly, bullets came flying in and wiped out all of the snakes. A large dust cloud formed from the shots fired. The group turned around to see Ururu, Jinta, and Tessai standing on top of a fence.

"Nice shooting Ururu," Jinta said with a smile.

"Thanks," Ururu replied.

"Tessai," Orihime said happily, "Ururu, Jinta, we are so glad to see you guys." Xavier made it to his feet, with blood coming out of his wound. He morphed back into a human. The dust cloud cleared away and Ryo was no longer there. Once the area was clear, everyone focused their attention on Xavier.

"You okay?" Chad asked curiously.

"You aren't the only one who can take a hit," Xavier replied with a smile. Tessai walked over to him.

"We need to get you back to the shop so I can treat you," he stated.

"That would be a big help," Xavier replied.

"What?" Lirin asked curiously, "no funny comment?"

"I'm injured," Xavier replied seriously.

"Which is why I'm going to carry you," Tessai said seriously. He put Xavier over his shoulder and ran off with him.

"WOULD YOU PUT ME DOWN!" the group heard Xavier shout, "I'M FREAKING INJURED AND MY WOUND IS PRESSING AGAINST YOUR SHOULDER! IT FUCKING HURTS!"

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" Tessai shouted back. Ichigo and the others felt a sweat drop coming down their heads.

WwwwwwW

Once they made it back to the shop, it didn't take Tessai long to dress Xavier's wound.

"There you go," Tessai said as he started to pack up his medical supplies.

"Next time," Xavier said with a serious face, "don't carry me like that when my wound was on my chest."

"I'll try to remember that." Tessai bowed and left the room. No sooner did he leave the room, Yoruichi walked in. She was in her human form.

"Looks like your opponent got you good," she said seriously.

"He got lucky," Xavier stated, "but he won't be lucky next time."

"Why is that?" Xavier smiled.

"Is that training offer still available?"

"Yes."

"I think I'll take you up on that offer if you don't mind." Yoruichi smiled.

"I don't."

**End of Chapter**

Xavier is going to learn flash step and Ishida has been kidnapped.

What will happen in the next chapter of. . . .

Unforeseen Problems

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

**Improved Shifter**

Ichigo and friends have had a lot on their plates since their run in with Ryo. Ishida got captured, they found him in a hospital, getting attacked by Bounts with water dolls, meeting up with Hanataro and Ganju, and Ishida disappeared again. Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Rukia, Urahara, Lirin, Kurodo, and Noba were at Urahara's shop. Lirin, Kurodo, and Noba were in their Gigai forms.

"Great," Ichigo sighed out of annoyance, "we have no idea where to begin looking for Ishida."

"Complaining about it isn't going to get us anywhere Ichigo," Urahara stated.

"But we need to find him," Ichigo said furiously, "also, where the hell is Xavier?"

"Come to think of it," Chad stated, "we haven't seen him since our fight with Ryo."

"He's training with Yoruichi," Urahara replied.

"But we need him here," Ichigo said angrily.

"We know," Urahara replied, "but to change the topic, I came up with some juicy information."

"What kind of information?" Orihime asked curiously.

"There is a mansion on the outskirts of town," Urahara explained, "it's apparently owned by a wealthy man, but no one has seen him. I even sent Lirin and the others here to scout the area. Just the main gate nothing else."

"Are you the Bounts there?" Ichigo asked impatiently.

"Yeah," Lirin said confidently, "after all, we are the best when it comes to searching for Bounts."

"We know," Orihime said with a smile, "and we are grateful for your help."

"So," Ichigo said as he stood up, "you can show us to there right now?"

"I thought you said you needed Xavier with you," Urahara said with a sarcastic tone.

"We don't have time to wait for him to be done having fun play time with Yoruichi," Ichigo said impatiently, "we need to move now." Urahara nodded his head.

"Very well then," Urahara replied, "you better get going then." Ichigo quickly ran out of the room and used his badge to transform into a Soul Reaper. Lirin, Kurodo, Noba, Rukia, Chad, and Orihime quickly followed after him.

WwwwwwW

Ichigo and the others reached the gate that lead to the mansion. The yard was big and the place was isolated.

"Damn that Urahara," Ichigo cursed, "he didn't mention that the yard was this big."

"No use complaining about it now," Rukia stated, "Lirin, are the Bounts inside?"

"Yes," Lirin replied, "and that means that Ishida is in there as well."

"Then we should hurry," Orihime said with a nod of her head. Chad simply nodded his head.

"Alright," Ichigo stated, "let's split up and hit them from different directions."

"That's actually a good plan," Rukia said with a surprised look on her face, "especially coming from you."

"I'm just trying to use my head more," Ichigo said while rubbing his head, "now then, let's go." Ichigo and Rukia went off in one direction while Orihime and Chad went in another. Lirin, Noba, and Kurodo headed off on their own towards the mansion. Ichigo and Rukia reached the mansion without any resistance.

"Do you think the others were as lucky as we were?" Rukia asked curiously.

"I'm not sure," Ichigo replied, "however, what I don't like is how quiet it is."

"I agree. After all, Lirin said the Bounts were here. So where is their defense system or guards?"

"Maybe we got lucky Rukia." They then heard some flapping sounds behind them. They turned around to find a small, black, cone shaped bug with a yellow eye with a red solid circle in the center. Suddenly, more of them appeared and flew towards them.

"RUN!" Rukia shouted. The two of them sprinted down the hall and turned when they had to.

"So much for the element of surprise," he said while running.

"Quick Ichigo!" she shouted, "out the window!" They jumped out a near by open window and went to the roof. However, the strange bugs were following them. Soon, they were running again, and then they saw Lirin, Kurodo, and Noba on the roof.

"It's Ichigo and Rukia!" Lirin shouted.

"Noba!" Rukia shouted, "can you erase these things?" Noba nodded his head and soon the bugs following them were gone. Once Ichigo and Rukia rejoined Lirin and her two friends, Noba fell to his knees.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Well he's been erasing these things all over the place," Kurodo replied, "they just seem to pop up everywhere we go."

"So," Rukia said while rubbing her chin, "they did have some kind of defense system. A silent alarm?" Suddenly, they heard that flapping sound again. Soon, an entire large swarm appeared before them.

"There is no way Noba could erase that many!" Lirin shouted.

"Run!" Ichigo shouted. They jumped down from the roof and entered the double doors right next to them. Kurodo closed the door right afterwords. They found themselves to be what appeared to be the lobby of the mansion.

"Impressive," Rukia stated.

"It is a mansion," Ichigo said while looking around, "it's no surprise that it would be like this."

"Guys," Lirin said while pointing ahead, "take a look at that painting." They looked at the painted that Lirin was pointing at. It was a painting of a witch hunt.

"What is that?" Ichigo asked.

"Honestly," Rukia sighed, "don't you pay attention in class?"

"What?" Ichigo shouted.

"That is a painting of a witch hunt," Rukia replied.

"Very good," a unknown calm voice echoed through the room. The group looked by the stairs to see a man with white hair; combed upwards in two different directions. He had on brown pants and shoes, a red and black long sleeve shirt, and a red tie. Ichigo grabbed the handle of his Zanpakutou.

"Who are you?" he asked angrily.

"That is rude," the unknown man said as he walked down some steps, "to intrude on my home and then to demand my name. You certainly have the attitude for a Soul Reaper."

"What?" Ichigo shouted.

"Well it doesn't matter," the man stated, "I already know your name, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"What?" Ichigo asked with a confused look on his face.

"So I will tell you my name," the man said calmly, "it is Jin Kariya."

"Are you the leader of the Bounts then?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"I guess I am," Jin replied. That was then the group noticed six other Bounts on the balcony around them. Four of them were male, and the other two were female. Neither of the females were the Bount woman from before. One female had long black hair and wore white pants, black kung fu shoes, and a purple tunic that had flaps on the front and back. The other had short red hair; the hair didn't even reach down to her neck. She wore all white: long sleeve shirt, pants, shoes, and dress gloves. She also had a necklace around her neck.

_Great, _Ichigo thought, _six others as well to go with Kariya._ One of the males was a frail looking old man dressed like a gentleman and had a cane. Ryo was among the males with a man with glasses and another with blonde hair. The hair covered the right half of his face.

"Where is Uryu?" Ichigo asked as he grabbed the handle of his Zanpakutou.

"He is fine," Jin replied, "he is our guest here at the mansion. So he'll be staying here for awhile."

"No," Ichigo said firmly, "he is coming with us."

"Our you sure that he wants to come with you?" Jin asked curiously, "after all, I just said that he is a guest here at the mansion."

"Too bad!" Ichigo shouted, "because he's coming with us!" Suddenly, the doors open behind them.

_Oh great,_ Rukia thought, _another Bount. Just what we needed._

"So he's your guest?" asked a familiar voice. Ichigo, Rukia, Lirin, Noba, and Kurodo were shocked at who was standing at the door. It was Xavier.

"Xavier?" Kurodo asked in shock, "what in the world are you doing here?" Xavier then stood in a funny pose.

"He's. . .your. . .guest," Xavier said with a singing voice dancing, "he's your guest, and I bet you haven't put your services to the test. After all you just went into the night, and kidnapped him. Now you have him here; at this lovely mansion in a locked room. And most likely you have him under watch by a guard, yet he's your guest. He's your guest. He's your guest!" He strikes a pose at the end and everyone stared at him in shock except for Jin.

"Well," Rukia said in shock, "that was. . . .what was that?"

"That was horrible," Jin said calmly, "your song only had one rhyme in it."

"So what?" Xavier asked curiously, "I got an F in rhyming in school."

_What?_ Ichigo thought in shock.

"However," Xavier said with a smile, "I got S's in kicking ass, and in bad ass."

"You got what?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Well the teacher said that I did so well in those two classes that A wasn't good enough. So the teacher invented the grade S for me."

"What kind of school did you go to?" Kurodo asked curiously. Xavier turned his attention to Ryo.

"Hey you!" he shouted at him, "snake boy! Get your ass down here!" Ryo stared at him angrily.

"What?" he asked angrily, "you want to fight me?"

"Damn straight," Xavier said seriously.

"Hmph," Ryo grunted, "you aren't worth my time. I'll admit that you are crazy with your power. However, there is no way you can-" Suddenly, Xavier vanished in front of everyone.

_That can't be,_ Rukia thought in shock, _he isn't a Soul Reaper._

_ Can he do that?_ Ichigo thought in shock, _I know that he just did, but should he be able to do that?_

"Where did he go!" Ryo shouted.

"Right behind you," Xavier's voice came from behind him. Ryo turned around in time to see a fist smack into his cheek and he flew over the railing. Ryo fell towards the ground, but before he was a foot away from the ground, he felt something slam into his back and sent him flying towards the ceiling. He slammed into the ceiling hard, and then fell to the ground. He lifted his head up to see Xavier standing there looking down at him.

"I thought you said you weren't a Soul Reaper," Ryo said as he started to get up.

"I did," Xavier replied.

"Then how the hell did you learn flash step?" Ryo asked angrily when he made it to his feet.

"I just did."

"Xavier," Ichigo said in shock, "when did you learn flash step?"

"While I was having fun play time with Yoruichi," Xavier replied. Ichigo looked nervous while Rukia, Lirin, Noba, and Kurodo stepped away from Ichigo.

"You heard that?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"Yup," Xavier replied as he cracked his knuckles, "now then, ready to fight Ryo?" Ryo and Xavier stared at each other angrily; both of them itching for a fight.

**End of Chapter**

Ichigo and friends made it to the mansion where Uryuu Ishida is at.

However, Xavier appears out of no where and shows off his new move, the flash step.

Who will win this fight?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

Unforeseen Problems

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

**Xavier vs Ryo**

Xavier and Ryo stared at each other, ready for the fight that was about to commence. Ryo brought Frieda out and she was wrapped around his right arm. Xavier did some stretches and then looked ready for combat.

"Time and time again you show up to humiliate me," Ryo said angrily.

"It isn't that hard you know," Xavier said with a smile.

"I'll make sure that you don't leave this room alive!" Ryo shouted, "Frieda!" The snake doll starts lashing at the area around Ryo. Xavier flash steps behind Ryo and nails him in the back with a punch. Ryo stumbles forward and quickly turns around.

"Come now," Xavier stated, "did you really think I'm going to let you make snakes?"

"You don't have a choice," Ryo said with a smile. Frieda's eyes glowed and the little markings that she made start glowing and snakes came out. Xavier flash stepped away from the snakes and Ryo slashed Frieda's tail behind him in anticipation of Xavier's attack. However, he wasn't there. Xavier thrust a kick at Ryo's back and he went flying into a wall.

"Did you really think that I was going to do the same move again?" Xavier asked as the snakes flew towards him. Xavier turned around and transformed into his bear-human hybrid form. All of the other Bounts stared at him in shock.

_What kind of power is this?_ Jin thought in shock, _I've never seen this power._ Xavier ripped through all of the snakes easily. He then changed back into a human.

"Xavier," Rukia said in shock, "how did you transform without-"

"I'll explain it to you all later," Xavier explained, "trust me." Suddenly, Ryo was slashing the area around him. Xavier flash stepped towards him and launched a punch. However, Ryo was ready this time and dodged it and lashed Frieda's tail at him. Xavier skillfully dodged and jumped away. Ryo continued to lash at the ground.

_I don't know what you are trying to do,_ Xavier thought as he flash stepped towards Ryo and appeared above him, _but I'm not going to let you go through with it._ Suddenly, a gray snake lashed it's tail at Xavier and sent him flying into a wall. He recovered quickly and flash stepped towards Ryo again. This time he came from his right side. Ryo saw this and some more snakes launched themselves at Xavier. He transformed back into a bear human hybrid and started to rip them apart.

_I don't understand,_ Rukia thought in shock, _from what we know about Soul Shifters, they can only transform into an animal that they have a picture off. Yet Xavier can freely transform into a bear, and a bear human hybrid freely. Why is that?_

"Rukia," Ichigo said firmly, "go get Ishida. I'll stay with Xavier and make sure that he gets out of this."

"But Ichigo," Lirin said seriously, "you two can't take on all these Bounts alone."

"Trust me," Ichigo replied, "and go. Lirin, Noba, Kurodo, make sure to help her." Silence fell over them. Xavier had just finished ripping through the last of the snakes and he transformed back.

"Alright," Rukia said with a smile, "let's go." She ran off with the three Mod Souls following her. Xavier stared at Ryo had had stopped thrashing Frieda about.

"What's wrong?" Xavier asked with a smug tone, "giving up already?"

"No," Ryo said with a evil smile, "I'm just beginning. Frieda just had to make some preparations."

"Oh for your funeral," Xavier replied, "that's completely understandable." The other Bounts start laughing.

"It's for a funeral alright," Ryo said as a pattern on the floor lit up, "it's yours."

"It's going to take more than a large glowing symbol to kill me," Xavier replied. He flash stepped towards Ryo and where he landed, a symbol appeared beneath him.

_That can't be good,_ he rolled away and a column of snakes shot out of the symbol and went to the ceiling.

"Nice reflexes," Ryo said with a smug smile.

_That never happened before,_ Xavier thought, _maybe it has to do with that symbol on the floor._

_ What happened?_ Ichigo thought, _why did that happen?_

_ Experiment time,_ Xavier thought with a smile. He flash stepped to a wall nearby and the glowing symbol appeared again. He then flash stepped away to the opposite wall and it appeared again. He then jumped down to the ground to avoid both column's of snakes that had appeared.

"Having trouble?" Ryo asked with a smug tone.

"At first yes," Xavier said as he turned to face him, "however, I've figured it out. You made that symbol on the ground with that doll of yours. Then, it senses where I'm going to land in flash step and puts that symbol there to make a column of snakes appear to cause major damage to whoever gets caught in it. Like a net."

"Very good," Ryo said as he clapped his hands, "this is Frieda's Snake Net."

"Well named," Xavier replied.

"And now you can't use your flash step without it eventually it being used against you in the end," Ryo said with a vile smile. To everyone's surprise, Xavier smiled.

"You are right about that," Xavier said while holding onto the smile, "if I keep using flash step, I'll eventually be caught in the net. No doubt about that. But you talk as if you have won."

"I have."

"That is where you are wrong Bount," Xavier replied, "you haven't. Because I have many different ways to beat you. Such as that form I took when fighting you in that loading bay." Ryo's eyes widened.

"Where you turned into a mongoose?"

"A mongoose human hybrid," Xavier explained, "and while that would be the best and easiest way to defeat you, I'm not going to use it."

"Xavier!" Ichigo shouted, "this is no time to fool around!"

"Trust me," Xavier said calmly, "I know what I'm doing." He pulled on his chain and the book flew out of his pocket. He grabbed it and opened it to a random page.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked in shock.

"Let's see how well your luck holds out Ryo," Xavier said as he started to change. Everyone stared at him in awe except for Jin. He was intrigued by this power.

_He opens it,_ he thought, _looks at something and transforms. Interesting ability._ When Xavier was done changing, a humanoid figure was standing there. He was mainly dark gray and had a gray shell on his back. He had a tail about three feet long that matched the color of the shell. His mouth and noise stuck out a little and his ears were on top of his head.

"A human armadillo hybrid," Xavier said with a smile, "this should be good."

"How the hell are you doing that?" Ryo shouted.

"It's my power," Xavier replied, "which is no concern of yours Ryo. For you are going to die." Xavier started running towards Ryo. Ryo then lashed at him with Frieda, but Xavier jumped into the air to avoid the attack. He then curled up into a ball as Ryo launched another whip lash at him. However, the shell repelled it. He then started spinning forward and also falling towards Ryo. Then, he lashed his tail at Ryo and landing a hit on his face. There was a deep gash on his right cheek with blood coming out of it. Ryo put his left hand up to it with wide eyes.

"You. . .filthy human!" he shouted in shock.

"But I'm not an ordinary human though," Xavier said with a smug smile, "I'm your worst nightmare." Ryo starts lashing at Xavier wildly, but he curled up into a ball and was hit on the shell. This time, the force of the impact sent him flying into a wall, but he bounced off of it.

"WHAT?" Ryo shouted angrily as he followed the movements of Xavier. All of the other Bounts were as well. Then, Ryo couldn't follow his movements any more and the other Bounts lost track as well. Xavier was bouncing all over the place at a incredibly fast pace. It seemed that only Jin and Ichigo could follow his movements.

_I can't believe he got this momentum, _Ichigo thought in shock.

_Impressive abilities,_ Jin thought, _however, this does put a hindering on my plans._ Suddenly, Xavier flew towards Ryo and got him completely off guard. He wrapped his tail around his neck and used the momentum to snap his neck so bad, his head was on backwards. There was a great loud cracking noise to go with it too. Ryo stood there with a shocked look on his face. Xavier turned around to face Ryo's backwards head and changed back into a human. Ryo then started to turn to dust. Xavier just stood there with a smile on his face, watching as Ryo became dust. Soon, a pile of dust and Ryo's clothes were on the floor and Frieda was gone as well. All of the Bounts stared at him in. Some had neutral stares, one was smiling, and one looked shocked about what had just happened. Xavier then cracked his knuckles and his neck while holding on to his smug smile.

"Now that asshole is dead," Xavier said as he reached into his pocket. All the Bounts stood ready to attack. But then, he just pulled out a small notebook and a pen. He opened it up and was looking for something.

"Ummm. . .what are you doing?" Ichigo asked curiously. Xavier walked over to Ichigo and showed him the small notebook. Inside at the top of the page it said; "People I need to Kill.' Ichigo's eyes widened and then Xavier crossed off 'The Bount that called me an annoying pig.'

"Now that is done," Xavier said as he put the small notebook and pen away, "which one of you vampires wants to go next?"

**End of Chapter**

Xavier and Ryo fight with Xavier being the victor.

Who will he face next?

Or

Will they escape with Ishida?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

Unforeseen Problems

Please Review


End file.
